


Quentin’s Head Cold

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Prompt of Quentin being sick and needing taken care of





	Quentin’s Head Cold

Quentin had been fighting a nagging cold all week. It was day 4 and this was the worst day so far. He sat on the couch in the common room of the Physical Kids’ cottage with a bunch of books in his lap. He sneezed and then winced because it made his head pound. He dropped his head and massaged his temples and drifted off to sleep.

Kady and Margo came home after class together a little later and to find Quentin passed out. His chin was on his chest and he was out cold. They looked at each other and walked to him. Kady picked up all the scattered books around him and stacked them in a pile on the floor. Margo sat on top of the couch behind his head put the back of her hand to Quentin’s forehead. 

“He’s burning up.”

Kady shook his leg.

“Quentin. Hey. Wake up.”

When she got nothing out of him she shook him harder. He finally stirred a little, whining. Margo pulled his head back to look at her, caressing his cheek.

“Sweetie, you’re burning up. Have you taken anything for your cold today? You’re worse.”

Quentin shook his head. He sat up and looked for his books. Lady pointed to the pile on the floor. He reached for them but Margo held him back. 

“Forget the books, Q. You’re too sick. You have a fever.”

She went to the kitchen then and got him some water and ibuprofen and brought them to him. He took them and shivered. 

“Let’s get you upstairs. You need to rest.”

“No, Margo. I have to study.”

“Q you can’t even hold your eyes open. You need rest. Come on.”

He rolled his eyes and stood but lost his balance and started leaning to the right. Kady reached out to steady him. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah. Just a little dizzy.”

Kady linked their arms and walked him up the steps behind Margo. 

“Guys this isn’t necessary, really.”

They ignored him and walked him to his bed. Margo sat him down and held his head in her hands. 

“You poor thing. You look so pitiful.”

She leaned down and took his shoes off. Quentin laid down and sighed. He fell asleep instantly. Margo shot Eliot a quick text telling him how sick Quentin was today and to pick up some cold medicine on his way home. She grabbed a wash cloth and wet it and put it on his forehead.

Kady made some chicken broth and brought it to him. Margo fed him a few bites but then he refused anymore, he was too sleepy to eat. Margo let him rest his head in her lap and fall back asleep. She massaged his head and reapplied the cool cloth off and on. 

Awhile later Eliot came home and went to Quentin’s room. He was sound asleep with his head in Margo’s lap. Margo’s head was laying back against the headboard. Eliot quietly walked to her and kissed the top of her head. 

“Oh, El. You’re here. Good. He’s so sick, he’s burning up. I gave him ibuprofen for his fever and Kady and I tried to make him eat some broth but he couldn’t stay awake long enough to get more than a few bites. 

“Thanks Bambi. He wasn’t this bad this morning when I left. He looks so miserable. I’ll take over now.”

Margo nodded and moved Quentin’s hand from her leg. Eliot carefully lifted his head and held it so Margo could get up. 

“I’ll be downstairs. Holler if you need anything.”

“Thanks Bambi.”

Eliot got the wash cloth wet again and put it to Quentin’s forehead. He climbed onto the bed where Margo had been and Quentin moved around a little. He tried to talk but it was just mumbles. Eliot opened the bottle of cold medicine and poured the right amount into the dosage cup. He pulled Quentin up a bit so he was sitting a little. He was practically in his lap. Eliot tapped his cheek a few times to wake him. 

“Quentin. Can you wake up for me?” 

Quentin moved a little but buried his face into Eliot’s chest. Eliot rubbed his back. He grabbed Quentin’s chin and turned his head up to face him. He tapped his cheek again. 

“Quentin. Hey, can you wake up for just a minute for me? Come on baby. I need you to take some medicine.”

Quentin whimpered. 

“Come on, Q. Just for a second, ok? Then you can go back to sleep. This will make you feel better.”

When Quentin ignored him he started softly tickling his neck to get his attention. It worked and before long Quentin was swatting at him to stop. Eliot put the dosage cup to his lips and poured it into his mouth. Quentin struggled against him but Eliot just held him tight and rubbed his cheek. 

“It’s ok, Q. Just swallow it. It’ll make you feel better. It’s just medicine.”

Quentin finally swallowed it and was immediately asleep again. Eliot moved so he could lay down with him and get comfortable. Quentin cozied up to him and held onto his shirt. Eliot held onto him tight and ran his fingers through his soft hair and fell asleep with him.


End file.
